powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stradun
The Stadun are the first threat of the Coaster Force Rangers. They are the guard of the Monster World, which under the dictatorship of Count Vladsmir, who spent the 117 years collecting the Moonstones and plans to eclipse the sun. Team History First Nitro Rangers 117 years prior, the first Nitro Rangers, the first graduating class at Reefside High, fought count Vladsmir as he planed to pollute the world enough that the sun couldn't shine. However, his disconnection to the other factions nearly wiped out the vampire race. Uniting the Factions Count Vladsmir had ordered Genral Quarzite to go across The Monster World to unite all the beasts under him with hopes of finding all the Moonestones, which were scattered by the Nitro Rangers. However, two were missing. In the meantime, He married Kosarin and Dr. Anton created Jezella as Vladsmir's daughter. 100 years after that, he began his revenge. The Coaster Force Vladsmir ordered the Wolf Pack, the most powerful werewolves of all, to enter The Mortal World to find either the Sea or Sky Moonestone in order to eclipse the sun. However, thee ruse of the werewolves was figured out by Fiona and Mel, androids based off Furry 325 and Millennium Force respectively. They soon assembled the Power Rangers Coaster Force to fight "America's Youkai" as Peter had put it. However, the Sea Beast Moonstone was accidentally/fortunately recovered when the Kraken was awakened and once the rangers were destroyed, it would have been placed and the monsters would attack. However, riots began to break out and Quarzite had to stop them, leading to a stalling of the Coaster Force's doom, leading them to become them to (despite getting the Coaster Force Powers damaged) returned as the Power Rangers Nitro and vanquished Count Vladsmir, with help of Jezella (who had regenerated as a Raven). Jezella eventually became the Garuda Zord, which allowed the formation of Millennium Gigazord, which led to the fall of another Villain Faction of "American Youkai", The Boma. Members Vampires * Count Vladsmir ** Kosarin (Unwillingly, killed by Jezella/Defected) ** Jezella (defected, Deceased, regenerated, became a zord) ** Buari (Henchmen) ** Necro (Henchmen) ** Wing-bat (Henchmen, comedic relief) Nightmares * Genral Quarzite (General) * Dr. Anton (Scientist) * Ajax * Panda Mime * Malwit * Swamp Bat * Red Bull * Steel Soul * Shell Blade * Stone Monster * Storm Rat Sea Beasts * Swamp Thing * Gold Gator * Meebo * Wiperlla * Storm Strider * Dungeon Beast Grunts * Howling Guard * Dreadnought * Wolf Pack * Zombies * Henshin Knight Captives * Wolf Pack Captives (CF 1+2) * Polly Nomial (til CF 22) * Micheal Bolt (Nitro 5+6) * Wallace Hightower (Nitro 5+6) * Lavender Grey (Nitro 5+6) * Marie Xephila Richard (Nitro 5+6) * Corinne Janssen (Nitro 5+6) * Rin Koruda (Nitro 5+6) * Lola Martinez (Nitro 5+6) Arsenal Multi-use devices * Moonstones Notes * First villain team with a collectible system since The Shogun ** But they shared the same system as the Rangers, Ohman Stones * First time where even though the show has monster factions, they all work for the same person * First daughter of the big bad since Time Force ** Ninja Storm had Lothor's nieces ** Mora/Morgana has no biological relation to Grumm * First wife/girlfriend of the season's big bad since Magnator and Tyciel of GSA See Also * Southern Cross Army-Sentai Counterpart from Himitsuranger ''See Comparison Page * Hundred Boma Tribes-Sentai Counterpart (fought Nitro Rangers) from ''Turboranger Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Groups Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen